


i could have stuck the landing a little better

by myeclipsedsun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twitter, it's just for fun, this isn't supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeclipsedsun/pseuds/myeclipsedsun
Summary: a look at peter parker's hectic life as spiderman through twitter and the avenger's group chat!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: MCU_Peter_social-media, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips





	1. I Couldn't Write A Whole Fic About The Field Trip Trope So I Wrote This Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Whole Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319145) by [myeclipsedsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeclipsedsun/pseuds/myeclipsedsun). 



> hi! around two years ago i wrote "a whole mess" which i now hate, so i decided to rewrite it. looking back on the original makes me cringe, but feel free to read it if you want to suffer. hopefully this version will be better lmao. i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ps- steve and peter are soulmates so if you don't like that then you probably shouldn't read this lol. and i should mention that all soulmates have their names on each other's wrists :)

**Spiderman** @spideysense

someone save me, my class is taking a field trip to MY house. i currently want to swing off a building :/

**Ice Ice Baby** @buckybarnes

_ Replying to @spideysense _

If that one kid messes with you I’ll beat his ass, no cap.

**Falcon** @samwilson

_ Replying to @buckybarnes and @spideysense _

I think there’ll be more than enough Cap if you do that.

**Ice Ice Baby** @buckybarnes

_ Replying to @samwilson and @spideysense _

Shut up, Wilson. Stevie won’t get mad at me, he hates bullies too.

**You Know Who It Is** @tonystark

_ Replying to @buckybarnes @samwilson and @spideysense _

This is a great conversation, but are either of you going to tell the kid he’s on the wrong account?

**Spiderman** @spideysense

i’m going to die. fuck.

**Iced Americano** @steverogers

_ Replying to @spideysense _

Language!

-

**megan** @everyonesucksokay

wait a second...why is spiderman going on a field trip?? isn’t he in college or something?? and does this mean my theory about him living in stark tower is true?

**rachel** @canipleasegetawaffle

_ Replying to @everyonesucksokay _

he sounds pretty young so i wouldn’t be surprised if he was actually in high school, not college. and that would explain why he’s on a field trip

**griffyn** @imboredoutofmymind

_ Replying to @canipleasegetawaffle and @everyonesucksokay _

dude i have a friend at midtown in queens and they’re going to stark tower today! 

**megan** @everyonesucksokay

_ Replying to @imboredoutofmymind and @canipleasegetawaffle _

holy shit…that’s basically confirmation that spiderman is in highschool and lives at the tower @spideysense we want answers

-

**Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**

**mini stark:** i can’t believe i just did that

**Stark:** You’ll be fine, kid.

**mini stark:** how do you know?? i just exposed myself!!

**wanda:** they don’t know it’s you though

**Walking Dictionary:** Wanda has a point, Peter. If you did not mention your name, it is unlikely that you will be discovered.

**mini stark:** but still!!! if they did i’d be so screwed

**mini stark:** like nobody believes i have an internship, what if they knew i was spiderman???

**Walking Dictionary:** I was under the impression that you didn’t have an internship, Peter.

**mini stark:** i don’t it’s just a cover for my spidey stuff

**wanda:** i would worry more about covering for your “internship” than being outed as spiderman

**mini stark:** i’m literally gonna die

**Man with a plan:** Nobody’s dying.

**mini stark:** that’s where you’re wrong stevie!! i’m gonna die of embarrassment because my whole class will make fun of me :(

**mini stark:** i’ll be even more of an outcast

**Man with a plan:** You said the bullying stopped, Peter.

**mini stark:** yeah well

**Stark:** Bambino, how many times have we gone over this?

**mini stark:** way too many

**wanda:** why didn’t you tell us?

**mini stark:** because you guys would kill him

**Stark:** There’s a downside to that?

**Walking Dictionary:** Yes, Tony. You would be put in jail and most likely brought to trial. Prison is also a likely consequence.

**Stark:** Schematics, Vision. That’s only if they found the body!

**Man with a plan:** Like I said, nobody is dying.

**Man with a plan:** What we can do is go to the school and put an end to it.

**mini stark:** hell no!! that’s the worst possible idea

**mini stark:** okay well i gotta go bye

**Man with a plan:** Peter…

**Stark:** We’ll deal with him later, Cap.

-

“I’m so screwed,” Peter groans, putting his head in his hands. This was not how he wanted today to go. He knew the trip would end up in disaster, but not this early on. 

“Chill out, loser. Nobody thinks it’s you anyways,” MJ says, and Peter can picture her rolling her eyes on the seat across from him and Ned.

Peter sighs, shaking his head. He really just  _ had _ to tweet from the Spiderman account; it’s a shame May’s attempts to get him to double check everything have never worked. 

He lifts his head and looks out the window, watching the cars pass by. He wishes he were in one of them, far away from this mess. Instead he’s on a rundown school bus with torn seats, getting closer and closer to Stark Tower.

“Come on guys! Do you really think I wouldn’t tell you if I was Spiderman?” 

Flash’s voice breaks Peter out of his thoughts and he rolls his eyes. Thank God Flash wasn’t Spiderman—that would be a literal nightmare. 

“Besides, if anyone here is going to pretend to be Spiderman, it’s gonna be Parker! He’s the one who’s been lying about his internship for months!”

Peter sits up and glares at his classmate. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Flash turns and catches his eyes, smirking. He glances at the bus driver and shrugs before getting out of seat and walking down the aisle.

“So, Penis, what’s it like being Spiderman? I bet you have some crazy stories, huh? And you’re best friends with Tony Stark, aren’t you?”

“Leave me alone, Flash,” Peter says through clenched teeth, breaking eye contact and pretending to text someone on his phone. Maybe if he ignores Flash then he’ll go away.

“You’re pathetic, Parker. I can’t wait to see your face when you’re exposed.” Flash scoffs and leaves, going back to his group of friends.

Peter groans and Ned pats his shoulder.

“Flash just wants attention, Pete. You’ll be fine.”

He gives his best friend a small grin—at least he has Ned. And MJ, who has her sketchbook out and is intently staring at him.

“What, loser?”

Peter snorts and turns away, resting his head against the window. He glances down at his wrist, the familiar name dark against his skin.  _ Steven Grant Rogers. _ It makes him smile, thinking about his soulmate. Maybe he’ll be there to save him.

-

Stark Tower is  _ loud. _ As soon as they step into the building, Peter winces, the sheer volume of hundreds of voices making his head ache. Usually he has headphones in to combat the noise, but Mr. Harrington told them to be respectful, which meant no headphones. Ugh.

At least with Mr. Harrington’s warning Flash will leave him alone—hopefully. As they stand in line after passing through the metal detectors, Peter hears a voice from across the room that he knows all too well.

He looks over by the elevators and yes, there’s Steve. He’s talking to Bucky, who is sneaking glances at his class, probably to find him and Flash.

Their tour guide, a woman named Sarah, is passing out badges, not focusing on him. Peter knows he won’t get one since he already has one; Tony refuses to reprint badges. But his is somewhere upstairs and  _ oh no. _ It’s upstairs! He totally forgot about grabbing it this morning.

Sarah still isn’t paying attention to him, and Mr. Harrington is too busy staring at the ceiling, which means he can run over the elevator and ask Steve to help him.

“I’m gonna talk to Steve,” he whispers to Ned and MJ, who both nod in response.

Being as discreet as possible, Peter makes his way to his soulmate, pulling him into a nearby room; thankfully it’s empty.

“What’s going on, sweetheart? Aren’t you supposed to be with your class?” Steve asks, his eyes filled with concern. 

“I forgot my badge!”

“You mean this?” Bucky, who had followed them in, holds up a black lanyard with a red, plastic badge attached to it.

“Yes! Thank you so much Bucky, you’re—”

“Peter Parker.”

He freezes and slowly turns around, cringing when he sees Mr. Harrington. The man looks mad and that’s a terrible sign; he’s never seen his teacher get mad, only mildly disappointed.

“What do you think you’re doing? Running off to talk to Captain America and James Barnes? You’re in big trouble, young man. You should know better than to leave your class, especially since you don’t have your badge yet! Principal Morita is not going to be happy when he hears about this.”

Peter flinces at the thought of his principal knowing about this—he’ll probably get expelled and then May will be so upset with him. 

“Look, sir, I just needed help getting my badge and—”

“You thought that Captain America could help you? He’s an Avenger, Parker, he’s not going to help some teenager on a field trip. You could’ve asked Sarah, she’s your guide for a reason!”

He bites his lip and stares at the floor, wanting it to swallow him whole. His luck is truly terrible today.

“Actually, Peter did need our help. We found his badge upstairs and were planning to give it to him before you interrupted us.” 

Mr. Harrington stutters at Bucky’s words and Peter has to stop himself from laughing. Maybe his luck isn’t  _ that _ bad.

“You should probably get back to your class, sir. Peter will join you in a minute,” Steve says, using his Captain America voice that leaves no room for argument.

“Uh, right, Captain. Um, thank you. Bye.”

His teacher exits the room and Peter breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks for having my back, guys. I should probably go back though.”

“Who says you’re going back?”

Peter just stares at Steve, baffled.

“But you said—”

“Just because I’m Captain America doesn’t mean I’m not a liar, sweetheart.”

The blonde throws his arm over Peter’s shoulder, smirking.

“Let’s go watch Star Wars, kiddo.”

-

**Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**

**May:** Seriously Steve?

**Man with a plan:** Peter lives at the tower, he doesn’t need a tour of it. And I just got back from a mission, I wanted to spend time with him.

**May:** Uh huh. At least you had the decency to tell me to call his teacher.

**Stark:** Are you indirecting me?

**May:** You know the answer to that, Stark.

-

**griffyn** @imboredoutofmymind

guys apparently a kid at midtown has said he’s an intern for stark and when they got to the tower he literally disappeared...i think his internship could be a cover for spiderman. who’s with me?

**megan** @everyonesucksokay

_ Replying to @imboredoutofmymind _

that makes so much sense omg! who is the kid??

**griffyn** @imboredoutofmymind

_ Replying to @everyonesucksokay _

i think his name was peter parker or something

**megan** @everyonesucksokay

@peterparkour are you spiderman?? i would like an honest answer

**loser** @peterparkour

_ Replying to @everyonesucksokay _

how did you find my account???

**megan** @everyonesucksokay

_ Replying to @peterparkour _

stop deflecting!!

**loser** @peterparkour

_ Replying to @everyonesucksokay _

okay fine...i am spiderman

**I’m The Coolest** @flashthompson

_ Replying to @peterparkour and @everyonesucksokay _

You’re full of shit Parker!

**Iced Americano**

_ Replying to @flashthompson @peterparkour and @everyonesucksokay _

Language, kid. And Peter isn’t lying.

**rachel** @canipleasegetwaffle

did captain america just tell a kid to watch his language and confirm who spiderman is? this is the weirdest timeline

-

**Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**

**Stark:** I thought you were afraid of getting exposed, kid.

**mini stark:** by you guys!! 

**mini stark:** and if i knew i didn’t then flash would never leave me alone about it

**Man with a plan:** We still haven’t talked about him bullying you.

**mini stark:** it’s fine stevie! it wasn’t even that bad

**Man with a plan:** I don’t buy that.

**Stark:** Let the kid live, Cap. He has bigger things to worry about than some stupid kid now.

**mini stark:** what’s that supposed to mean??

**Pepper:** What Tony means is that you have a press conference to go to next week.

**mini stark:** oh come on!! :(


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i'm really happy that i'm re-writing this because i can fix all the problems with the original while keeping my favorite elements of it. i hope you guys like this chapter!

**Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**

**mini stark:** i’m so stressed out rn

**Man with a plan:** You’ll be alright, sweetheart. Tony and Pepper will be with you the whole time, there’s no need to worry.

**mini stark:** there’s always a reason to worry!! what if aliens come over?? what if flash shows up and embarasses me in front of the whole world?!

**Stark:** First off, if aliens come then we’ll deal with them. Secondly, that little asshole is not coming anywhere near you kiddo.

**mini stark:** you don’t know that!

**Walking Dictionary:** I think I should inform you that Tony does know that, Peter. He has FRIDAY monitoring the entire building and the chance of Flash entering is slim to none.

**Stark:** Thanks, Vis. See nothing to worry about Bambino.

**mini stark:** i guess you’re right. but stevie won’t be there :(

**Man with a plan:** I’m sorry, honey. I’ll try to make it back quickly, but Fury will probably delay my flight a little longer.

**On your left:** Maybe if you didn’t blow shit up then we could’ve left sooner

**Man with a plan:** Fuck off, Sam.

**Stark:** How can you tell other people to watch their language when you’re always swearing.

**Raccoon Eyes:** We were raised in Brooklyn Stark. I don’t why why you always acted so surprised

**Stark:** I’m not surprised I’m just calling him out.

**Raccoon Eyes:** Steve knows damn well he’s a hypocrite

**mini stark:** he’s told me that just because he’s captain american doesn’t mean he’s not a liar lmao

**Steve:** It’s the truth.

**Widow:** i wonder what would happen if america knew what our leader was like

**Agent:** They would be appalled.

**Bird Brain:** or they’d be chill with it

**Widow:** clint is right

**Bird Brain:** i’m always right

**Agent:** No you are not, Clint.

**Bird Brain:** rude

**Pepper:** I thought we were supposed to be comforting Peter, not discussing the repercussions of Steve’s true personality.

**Stark:** I thought you were supposed to be running a conference.

**Stark:** Oh shit I shouldn’t have said that.

**Pepper:** You really shouldn’t have, Tony. But we’ll discuss it later.

**Bird Brain:** cause of tony’s death: an angry pepper potts

**Widow:** if she was going to kill him it would’ve happened a long time ago

**mini stark:** why is this actually making me feel better lol

**Widow:** because we’re all a bunch of idiots

**Widow:** except for me and pepper

-

Peter bounces up and down on his feet, trying to get rid of all his nervous energy. He’ll be fine—just like Steve said. Tony and Pepper are in the conference room right now, and he’s supposed to go in at any moment.

“Stop stressing me out, kid,” Happy says, crossing his arms as he stands by the double doors.

“Right, sorry,” Peter gives him a small smile but then belatedly realizes that the man can’t see it since his mask is on. Oops.

Suddenly the doors open and Tony smiles at him, leading him into the room. It’s oddly quiet, but Peter guesses his mentor told them to not be so loud. He realizes that he should’ve heard them earlier, when Tony and Pepper went in without him, but he blames his anxiety for not listening.

“Um, hi everyone. I’m Spiderman, but that’s only my made-up name,” Peter jokes, and there’s a few smiles in the sea of reporters. Nice. “I guess I’ll just show you what you’ve been waiting for.”

With a deep breath, Peter pulls off his mask, careful to school his features into a small grin. Pepper said it would be better if he looked confident about showing his identity, and he hopes she’s right—she probably is. 

The room seems even quieter than earlier, as if all sound had been sucked out. His heart beats in his ears as the cameras flash and the reporters look like they’re about to pounce on him. It’s nerve wracking, showing his face to the world, but at least he doesn’t need to hide anymore.

Except maybe from Flash. The kid has always been a bother, but the past two years he’s been relentless. It’s exhausting having to constantly deal with his taunts and being shoved into lockers. Peter knows that in revealing himself, there are three options: either Flash will leave him alone, worship the ground he walks on because he’s Spiderman, or the bullying will only get worse. He’s hoping only the first one will happen.

“Questions?” Tony’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Peter smiles nervously at the blonde woman who asks him about what school is like as a superhero. If only she knew.

-

**deca squad**

**mj:** good job loser

**ned:** you were great bro!!

**loser:** thanks guys :)

**betty:** i can’t believe that you’re spiderman

**cindy:** out of all the people at our school it’s you

**mj:** it wasn’t that hard to put together

**mj:** i figured it out sophomore year

**betty:** that’s because you stalk him

**mj:** it’s not stalking if he doesn’t care

**cindy:** uh huh

**abe:** i for one think it’s cool as hell

**liz:** it is pretty neat

**mj:** quit acting like you didn’t know

**betty:** liz you knew??

**liz:** well yeah. my dad was the vulture

**abe:** wait peter took down your dad??? wtf

**liz:** it’s a long story

**liz:** peter can i meet your soulmate now

**loser:** um i’ll ask 

**abe:** i still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you live with the avengers

**cindy:** are they as chaotic as people think??

**loser:** yeah it’s a nightmare sometimes lol

**abe:** is there really a group chat?

**loser:** yeah but i’m not adding you guys to it for legal reasons

**mj:** “legal reasons” sure, jan

**loser:** it’s true!!

**liz:** wait has anyone heard from flash?

**cindy:** he’s probably had a stroke lmao

**mj:** good

**liz:** mj no *sighs*

-

**loser** @peterparkour

everyone pray for me tomorrow

**mj** @sketchartist

_ Replying to @peterparkour _

you’ll be fine idiot

**loser** @peterparkour

_ Replying to @sketchartist _

no i won’t

-

Since the press conference was on Friday, he had two days to get himself ready for school and deal with the reaction of his whole school. It was nerve wracking, and part of him wished he was homeschooled. 

“You’ll be alright, sweetheart. You have Ned and MJ, and hopefully your teachers will step in if something happens,” Steve says as they pull into the parking lot. He squeezes Peter’s shoulder, giving him a blinding grin. God, Peter loves him.

“Right. I can do this,” Peter tells himself and Steve gives him a quick kiss before telling him to get out of the car so he wouldn’t be late.

“Love you! Call me if you need anything!”

“Love you too!”

Shutting the door, Peter carefully steps away from the Range Rover and tries to ignore all the eyes on him. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his spider senses warning him of danger. Please don’t be Flash, he repeats in his head, walking faster.

“Peter?” 

He just got to his locker when he hears the familiar voice and turns to face his bully.

“Yes, Flash?” His voice is quiet and he can’t help but stare at the ground—this is not how he wanted to start his day.

“So, um, you’re Spiderman.”

Flash sounds genuinely confused, and Peter can’t blame him—it must be world changing to find out the kid you bullied had been a superhero all along.

“Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?” He’s never been blunt with his classmate, but if Flash wante to bully him, he might as well get it over with.

“No, it’s just weird…”

Flash doesn’t finish his sentence and walks off, shoulders hunched and hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. Huh.

“Hey loser,” MJ slides up to him, Ned next to her.

“Hi Peter! I know I told you that you did great already, but I’m super proud of you!” Ned smiles and gives him a brief hug, and a blush formed on his cheeks.

“Thanks Ned. that means a lot.”

“So, what’s up with Eugene?” MJ asks, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“Um, I’m not sure. He said that me being Spiderman was weird and walked away?”

“Maybe he’s realizing it’s not worth it to be kicked in the balls by me half the time he picks on you.”

MJ’s remark makes him and Ned laugh, and oddly relieves some of his anxiousness. He still feels the stares of the other students, but that was to be expected. At least he has his friends—Steve always did tend to be right.

-

**Spiderman** @spideysense

i survived school. yay!

**Spiderman** @spideysense

i meant to tweet that one my other acc but oh well

**Iced Americano** @steverogers

_ Reply to @spideysense _

Told you it would be okay! Love you.

**Spiderman** @spideysense

_ Replying to @steverogers _

🥺 love you too stevie

**gumdrop** @liztoomes

_ Replying to @spideysense and @steverogers _

captain american is your soulmate??!!?

**Spiderman** @spideysense

_ Replying to @liztoomes and @steverogers _

maybe

**Don’t Mess With Me** @fury

@spideysense Really, Parker? Rogers?

**Spiderman** @spideysense

_ Replying to @fury _

sorry??

**Don’t Mess With Me** @fury

_ Replying to @spideysense _

Right. Pepper can deal with you.

**Iced Americano** @steverogers

_ Replying to @fury _

I’m not sorry.

**Don’t Mess With Me** @fury

_ Replying to @steverogers _

You’re supposed to know better, Rogers.

**Iced Americano** @steverogers

_ Replying to @fury _

Whatever.

**Don’t Mess With Me** @fury

_ Replying to @steverogers _

You did not just whatever me.

**Agent of SHIELD** @philcoulson

_ Replying to @fury and @steverogers _

I think he did.

**Don’t Mess With Me** @fury

_ Replying to @philcoulson and @steverogers _

Both of you in my office, now. Phil, bring Maria.

-

**Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**

**Stark:** Someone’s in trouble.

**Raccoon Eyes:** As if Steve gives a fuck

**Bird Brain:** i’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner. i mean steve practically screams “i love peter parker” 

**Man with a plan:** I don’t scream that.

**On your left:** It’s a saying, Cap.

**Man with a plan:** I know.

**Stark:** I swear you act dense sometimes just to trick us!

**Widow:** you’ve only now noticed?

**Stark:** Goddammit

**Raccoon Eyes:** He’s pretty good at it

**On your left:** It’s almost as good as his cheating

**Stark:** Captain American is a cheater?!

**On your left:** At cards, dumbass

**Stark:** I’ll remind you that I invented the tower, where you sometimes stay, which means I’m not stupid!

**Rhodes:** At least not all the time.

**Stark:** Rhodey! How could you! I’m betrayed!

**Rhodes:** Oh shut it. 

**On your left:** We could use you in this group chat more, Rhodey.

**Rhodes:** As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I have better things to do than constantly be on my phone and talking to you guys. No offense.

**Widow:** none taken. we’re not the easiest to handle

**Stark:** Clint’s pretty easy to handle

**Bird Brain:** excuse me stark?

**Agent:** Not in my experience.

**Bird Brain:** aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?

**Agent:** Fury isn’t here yet.

**Man with a plan:** If I left would he kill me?

**Agent:** No. He’d probably just leave you an angry voicemail and have Maria yell at you instead.

**Bird Brain:** she’d get the point across *shudders*

**Stark:** What did Hill ever do to you?

**Bird Brain:** you don’t want to know

**Widow:** it’s a fun story

**Bird Brain:** fun?! it’s just as fun as steve with the goddamn flamethrowers!

**Stark:** Why did you have to mention that? I still have dreams about it.

**Raccoon Eyes:** You guys thought that was scary? Did you ever see him pretending to be me?

**On your left:** That’s supposed to be scary, Barnes? Steve can be stealthy, but he’s not an undercover agent for a reason.

**Raccoon Eyes:** Trust me, if it freaked me out, you guys would have heart attacks.

**Widow:** where’s the footage

**Raccoon Eyes:** Fury has it somewhere

**Widow:** coulson, tell fury to give it to me

**Agent:** Sure.

**mini stark:** i’m late but what about stevie being scary??

**Raccoon Eyes:** It’s nothing Peter

**mini stark:** how is it nothing when you’re talking about flamethrowers ??

**Stark:** Don’t worry about it, kid. We can’t have your soulmate scarring you for life.

**mini stark:** what??

**Pepper:** Didn’t I tell you all we shouldn’t discuss this here?

**Stark:** Rules were meant to be broken, Pep.

**Pepper:** You just said Peter shouldn’t hear about it.

**Stark:** Dammit.

**Pepper:** And language! Peter is at an impressionable age!

**mini stark:** i’m 16!! 

**Widow:** was that supposed to help your case?

**mini stark:** i hate it here


End file.
